An ever increasing amount of data and data sources are now available to researchers, analysts, organizational entities, and others. This influx of information allows for sophisticated analysis to solve problems and draw conclusions, but in some areas, the availability of conclusions from this data is lacking.
Often, large data sets can contain data points falling into one or multiple known categories. The number of data points that are easily classifiable, however are often limited and do not provide practical benefit. Moreover, the remaining data points can often provide no clear indication regarding their appropriate categorization. Effective ways to expand the number of categorized data points can be time consuming and require large amounts of manual intervention.
Without effective data driven methods to analyze and expand the categorized data sets, users of the data sets cannot draw effective conclusions about the data as a whole.